In the Eyes of an Angel
by Angel Brown
Summary: "Angel" has been with S.H.I.E.L.D. since she was 16, what happens that now 21 the world is suddenly at war and a malicious villain, Loki, is loose. The Avengers assemble and 'Angel' is in for a ride ; Rating may change later.
1. Prelude: Level 7

All copyright belongs to the Director, writer, creator, etc. I own nothing of the Marvel world, I am just merely writing fanfiction due to the fact that I can't deny my need.

So, I am writing Avengers fanfiction, I know, I know, I said I was only going to do Harry Potter but well, I'm in love with The Avengers, and I could not resist! So forgive me, please don't flame, I am in a delicate state and do not want to be judged or criticized for THIS fanfic, so give it a try if you don't like, don't read. If you love, well send some my way! Mwah! Enjoy!

-Angel Brown ^^

In the Eyes of an Angel a Marvel fanfic

Prelude: Level 7

She wasn't pretty, no not at all, or at least in her eyes. Her opinion of herself was rather bleak. She thought herself weak, ugly, and in all honesty crazy. She couldn't fight to save her life. She didn't believe in violence, war, or death, no they called her "The Innocent One". So when Widow was captured and taken into the warehouse she didn't know what to do. The last time this happened it had been a disaster. Widow had told her to stay with the car. She wasn't sure whether she should call for back up or just wait like Widow had told her to do. She didn't deny or underestimate Widow's capability but she was scared out of her mind. This isn't where her strengths lie, she was told to go on the mission to pass time. She never did quite understand why she was with S.H.I.E.L.D. She tells herself it's because she has nowhere else to go, freshly 21 and the phrase "previously a mental patient" under her file.

Dominique or "Angel" as they called her was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and Depression at the age of four, when she set her own home on fire she was admitted into a mental hospital where she lived until she was sixteen. Her parents had died in the fire, but before that she was known for her sweet nature. At that young age she was already gifted in persuasion, getting every toy she wanted and sweet-talking her way out of trouble. Even in the institute she had sweet-talked her way out of her room, of activities she didn't want to attend, even to the extent of persuading her therapist that she was an all around good girl, which in fact she was. All that aside, if you got her mad or upset her in any way she wasn't an angel anymore. That's why she practices pacifism; she never wants to feel that way again, that anger or feeling of not being in control of her own self. S.H.I.E.L.D recruited her for these particular talents which had been useful in many of their missions. The team has seen her in action, talking to prisoners and convicts. They've seen the power of her tongue, and have yet to actually see her fight, to get angry or defend herself. She's gotten multiple injuries from being in the line of fire. She won't give them the satisfaction, as much as she adores everyone on the team, she can't let them in as they don't let anyone in.

"Come on, Nat," she says tapping the dashboard in frustration. "If I don't get anything in the next five minutes, I'm calling Coulson," she says into her ear piece. She listens intently, hand on her phone. 'Damn it Nat!' she thinks, if only they would actually train her in other areas other than linguistics. It wouldn't hurt to know what to do in situations like these. To make matters worse, Clint hasn't been answering her messages. She and Widow were anxious to know what went on with the Tesseract. Three minutes gone. . . Angel jumps up as suddenly Widow's voice booms through the car loud and clear. If she thought her headache was bad wait, 'ugh, she's speaking Russian,' she thinks and slumps into the chair letting go of her phone. Widow was okay.

"Angel," she sits up and pulls out her phone, she brings it to her ear.

"Clint?" she asks anxiously.

"No, it's Coulson," he says. "Where's Nat?" he asks. She sighs.

"Currently speaking Russian through the communicator, why?" she asks slumping back into the chair.

"We have a situation," he says. She furrows her brow and licks her lips, looking out the window.

"What kind of situation?" she asks. She can hear him sigh on the other end. "What happened with the Tesseract?" Silence.

"We have a level 7." She sits up abruptly, taking it in. A level 7, a level 7, she scoffs and then looks at the warehouse.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive," he says. She sighs and then looks at the communicator, now playing Widow and male voice.

"She's going to tell you she's busy," she says. He sighs.

"She'll stop when I tell her why," he says as the line goes dead. Angel sighs and drops the phone into her lap. 'True, with Thor it had gotten close, so close but it never peaked. One can only imagine what we're up against now, despite all the jabs, I cannot stop a war, no one person can,' she thinks as Coulson's voice comes on the communicator. She stops to listen, smiling as Widow worked her magic.

"First, we need you and Angel to talk to the big guy," Coulson says. She frowns, 'which big guy?'

"You know Stark trusts me as far as he can throw me," Widow says. Angel smirks but then shakes her head.

"No, I got Stark, you two get the big guy," he says. Angel rubs her temples. This won't be easy.

. . .

And so that concludes the Prelude! Hope you enjoyed! More to come, I promise and if by any chance anyone reading my other fanfics, I promise that the next chapters will be up soon, I cannot apologize enough for the wait! Hopefully, you still have faith in me and that you haven't given up. I love you all! :3


	2. Chapter 1 Recruiting the Beast

All copyright belongs to the Director, writer, creator, etc. I own nothing of the Marvel world, I am just merely writing fanfiction due to the fact that I can't deny my need.

Wow! I am loving the reception for this fanfic, (and it's only the prelude 0.0) Hahah I love you guys! You are all amazing and as promised here is more Avengers! :3 I just watched Prometheus, with Michael Fassbender :P Hahah Love him 3 Anyways! Enjoy! Remember, I only allow love so if you have a problem private message me so that I can deal with you in private ^^

-Angel Brown

***Note: This fanfic holds spoilers, if you haven't seen the movie, this particular chapter holds actual dialogue from the move (took me forever to remember, so I pieced what I remembered and a clip on Youtube), if you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you don't read this fic, and see the movie first. **

In the Eyes of an Angel a Marvel fanfic

Chapter 1 Recruiting the Beast

She sat there patiently waiting for Widow to stop arguing with Fury. She was eating carrots and holding on tightly to her Native Pendleton backpack waiting for them to leave already. She was thrilled to meet Dr. Banner but like everyone she was hesitant, he hadn't had any outbreaks in a year and that made her happy but what if he didn't want to come back with them? She thought, "What if Nat being Nat says the wrong thing and he breaks loose?"

"You're responsible for Dr. Banner, whether you like it or not, just get him here," Fury says turning and leaving. Angel watches as Widow stands there, seething. Widow looks at Angel and with a snap of her fingers, Angel stands and follows Widow into the plane.

"I can't believe they give me Banner," Widow says as she sits down next to the pilot. She puts on her safety belt and then her head gear. Angel smiles, drops her bag on her seat and stands next to her.

"It's not that bad," she says. Widow looks at her.

"I told him that you should talk to Banner and not me, he wouldn't hear of it, he says you're still too young," she says. Angel frowns and looks out the window.

"He'll let me near criminals and convicts but not even near a bloody scientist," she says, sighing going back to her seat and sitting down. 'It's going to be a long ride,' she thinks.

. . .

"Nat! No! This isn't the way!" Angel says yelling. It's been awhile since she's actually yelled. Widow looks at her and frowns. She knows that they should find some better way, but time is scarce and this is the fastest way. "We shouldn't lie to him, you know what he can do, lying to him won't help anything."

"We have to do this, it's the fastest way, we need to get him to the outskirts of the city and talk to him alone, alright? Calm down," Widow says. They're standing in a little abandoned shack outside of the town, it's surrounded with their men but Angel doesn't like this, she wanted to hunt him down and talk to him like a human being, not lure him in with some scheme Widow worked up. "He's coming, just go back to the truck and stay there." Widow looks her dead in the eyes. Angel's breathing heavily trying to decide whether she should listen or stay and make sure that Widow doesn't say anything stupid. "I'm trained in this too, you know."

"Fine, but if you provoke him, I'm not staying in the truck," she says turning around to go out. She hates this; she's admired Dr. Banner's work and his control. She had been on site when S.H.I.E.L.D took him in, fixed his mess and sent him off. She wasn't allowed near him, or to talk to him. They didn't need her specific set of 'skills' but as usual she was thrown around from babysitter to babysitter until it was needed. Widow is currently acting as babysitter. She walks out and hurries to the truck. With agility she slides in and puts her feet on the dash, patiently waiting.

"He'll be here soon," Widow says into her ear piece, her voice coming on the communicator.

"Be nice," Angel says. Widow smirks from her spot in the house.

"I'm not here to be nice, I'm here to persuade," she says. Angel scoffs and watches. The little girl they had paid to bring Banner here came into view, running with the doctor behind her.

"They're in," Angel says aloud to the others in the truck and to everyone else waiting patiently in the shadows. His voice comes on the communicator as the mikes in the house pick up on him.

***Note: This is where spoiler begins.**

"Should of gotten paid up front Banner," he says to himself. Angel smirks and then grabs her tablet. Sliding apps around until finally with her thumb and index finger enlarges a small frame in the corner of her tablet. She can see him there, and then Widow comes into view. 'So far so good,' Angel thinks as Widow talks to him. 'She's talking to him like a human being,' she thinks.

"Just you and me," Widow says. Angel sighs and then looks at the other guys in the truck and everyone stealthily waiting in the bushes and whatever cover they can find. 'Nat. . . ." she thinks. She continues to listen, looking out for any sign of holding back or struggle, but she doesn't catch anything only two people sizing each other up, testing each other. Widow sits down.

"She's going to tell him," Angel says talking into her ear piece, "Stand by, she may says something wrong," her voice is sarcastic and leaps out of the truck.

"Doctor we're facing a potential global catastrophe," Widow says sitting down. Angel stands in front of the truck, tablet in hand watching for any potential threat coming from both ends. "Careful Nat," she says into her ear piece.

"This, is the Tesseract, it has the potential energy to wipe out the planet," Banner pulls out his glasses and takes the communicator from Widow.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" At that Angel can't help but smirk, she looks through the window from where she can see.

"He wants you to find it, it's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace, there's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do, if there was, that's where I'd be," Widow says leaning back onto the chair. 'Smooth,' Angel thinks.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" Banner says, Angel feels suddenly off edge.

"Nat, careful," Angel says into her ear piece, one wrong word. . .

"Not that he's told me," Widow says. Angel sighs.

"And he tells you everything?" Banner asks. Angel looks behind her at the men in the truck, they look at her warningly, and she looks back down at her tablet. Widow sighs and leans forward.

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this," Angel enhances the cameras to focus on Banner, searching for any sign of hostility.

"He needs me in a cage?" Banner looks down. Angel sighs and then runs back to the truck, "is everyone on standby?" she asks. The men nod their head.

"We're ordered to physically restrain you if you try to go in there," one of them says. She looks at him and frowns.

"Well hopefully, you won't have to," she says sitting down in the passenger seat with the door open.

"No one's going to put you in a – "

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Angel jumps up, and in that second everyone is on alert and surrounding the shack. One of the guys stands in front of Angel; hand on her shoulder as she looks at the shack. Tablet on the floor, Widow is up and pointing a gun at Banner. Angel's breathing increases as she runs lines in her head, procedure calming exercises. Banner pulls back and frowns.

"I'm sorry, that was mean," Angel sighs a sigh of relief and steps away from the man, picking up her tablet, she lightly smirks. "I just wanted to see what you would do, let me do this the easy way, where you don't need that and the other guy doesn't make a mess, okay? Natasha," Angel watches as Widow keeps her cool, but she sees the slight trembling and wonders if she could make a run for it, and go in there. Widow lowers her gun and then speaks into her ear piece.

"Stand down," she says. "We're good here."

"Just you and me, heh," he says. Widow eyes him thoughtfully.

***End of spoiler**

"So are you on?" Widow asks. He sighs and sits down.

"Can I go in now?" Angels asks into her ear piece. Widow frowns. "I'll take that as a no."

"You know what, sure, alright," Banner says. Angel smiles and runs towards the back door. All men missing her by inches as she busts into the shack. Banner turns to look at her, she smiles brightly.

"Angel!" Widow says but she doesn't listen and instead walks forward to the doctor with enthusiasm. "Um, this is Angel." Angel looks at her and then back at Banner, she holds out her hand and smiles at him. He eyes her curiously, measuring her.

"Uh, actually it's Dominique, Angel is just what they call me. . ." she says, Banner looks at her hand and takes it, shaking.

"I'm Dr. Banner, but I guess you already knew that," he says. She smiles, nods her head, and takes the seat next to him.

"Yes! I was there when um, S.H.I.E.L.D found you, but we never met, they wouldn't let me near you no matter how insistent I was," she says almost hyper. He smiles while Widow watches.

"Why did you want to meet me?" he asks. She smirks.

"I'm actually a fan of your work, and you're – "

"Okay, that's it, Angel I have to brief the doctor," Widow says. Angel smirks and then reaches over to give Banner a hug.

"That is my queue that I am not needed, I'll guess I'll see you later," she says standing so that Widow could take her seat. She hands Widow the tablet. Angel watches Banner as he talks to Widow. He takes a second to look at her, she beams at him.

. . .

I finished the first chapter! I am sorry for the delay, really, but its here! Lol remember I do not accept flames on this, so sorry, but if you have something to say message me and I'll respond. Thank you all for the reviews and notifications, I was really surprised that you all liked it and yeah! Love you all!

-Angel Brown


	3. Chapter 2 Establishing the Doctor

All copyright belongs to the Director, writer, creator, etc. I own nothing of the Marvel world, I am just merely writing fanfiction due to the fact that I can't deny my need.

I'm back! Ohmygosh sorry for the wait! I really am but here is Chapter 2! I love you guys so please stick with me on this :)

-Angel Brown

In the Eyes of an Angel a Marvel fanfic

Chapter 2 Establishing the Doctor

"So Fury went to see 'the super soldier', Coulson got Stark, I'd say we got the better of the three," Dominique says sitting next to Natasha. Nat looks at her like she's the crazy.

"And why do you say that?" she asks. Dominique looks up at her after taking a bite of her poptart. Dominique smiles.

"He's a great human being, I can tell," she says turning back to her breakfast 'pastry'. Natasha snorts and watches as Dominique eats similar to a toddler.

"And how can you tell? Did you pick that up in your twelve years of being in a mental institution?" she says. But as soon as it's out of her mouth she regrets it. Dominique has stopped eating and almost instantly froze. You can see her furrow her brow and then slowly she stands. "Dominique I didn't . . ." but Dominique is already gone. She's blinking back tears as she races down the endless hallways trying to reach her small compartment. No one she passes asks what's wrong, why would they? With a slam Dominique closes the door to her 'room'. She throws her breakfast in the trash can and then drops on her bed. It took two years for people she worked around to trust her, at least to some extent. She never wanted to be a bad person that was never her aim. In a place where girls as young as ten were getting raped or beaten for what they were, she had to learn to survive or at least find a way. True, her records reported that she was cunning, manipulative but what else could she do to make sure that she would live. Because that was always her goal, to live.

She wasn't mad at Natasha, no, she would have just shrugged it off and made some smart ass retort but it hit a nerve. A nerve no one mentioned or addressed unless she was spending late nights with Clint when she couldn't sleep. He always listened, he didn't judge or offer some consolation, no; he listened really listened like her doctor used to do back in the institute. He wasn't back yet. She rolled over on her side to face the wall. She wasn't proud of her past and she didn't like to think about it but when she did it always led to nightmares.

"Agent, they need you up top," Maria Hill says into her ear piece. Dominique sighs and then gets up. She takes a sweater out of her bag and puts it on not really caring for dress attire protocol. She practically rips the door open and she's fuming down the hall to the stairs. She wants to take her time getting to the top.

"So why am I needed up top?" she says.

"You've been assigned to Dr. Banner," Hill says into her ear piece. At that Dominique can't help but smile. If there was anyone she liked on the damn helicarrier it was Dr. Banner. She pushes the door open and then cringes at the bright sunlight.

"Please be careful Dominique, remember we're in the middle of the ocean," Hill says. Dominique sighs loudly. Anyone who read her file would also know that Dominique has a very intense fear of the water or at least the ocean.

"Okay, Maria," she says stalking to where Banner is looking around like a lost puppy. He spots her and then stops fidgeting. "You seem a bit jumpy."

"Um, yeah, I'm still adjusting," he says. She smiles and then looks around. There was a reason she mostly spent her time in her 'room'.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, you're not the only one fidgety," she says. She looks away before she sees but suddenly Banner smiles at her as if in genuine wonder. She looks back at him.

"You confuse me," he says abruptly. She looks taken aback but then laughs.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Um, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do they just told me that I'm assigned to you, so you know anything you need I'm the one you go to, I think, I really don't know," she says. He chuckles and then watches as another plane lands.

"So when do the others arrive?" he asks. She shrugs.

"Yeah, I'm really not _that_ useful, they usually keep me in the dark with everything so I usually sneak into the records room and read up on everything, it's the only way I know what goes on around here," she says looking at the plane too. A tall man with blonde hair emerges with Coulson, Natasha approaches them. Dominique frowns remembering what she had read. "And I'm guessing that's Captain America," she says with sarcasm. Banner looks at her oddly as they approach.

"Dr, Banner," she stands back as 'Captain America' comes forward to shake Dr. Banner's hand.

"Oh, yeah, hi they told me you would be coming," Banner says taking the offered hand. Dominique takes a moment to look over the Captain, from his boyish blonde hair to his fit stature.

"Word is you can find the cube," the Captain says. Dominique lightly frowns and looks at Nat. Nat shakes her head at her and Dominique calms herself.

"Is that the only word on me?" Banner asks.

"only word I care about," the Captain says smiling. Banner nods his head and then starts looking around again.

"It must be strange for you, all of this," Banner says. The Captain takes a quick look around.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar," he says. They both start walking. Dominique moves around to stand by Nat. Nat gives her a small smile and they both follow the two men.

"Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute, it's going to get a little hard to breathe," Nat says suddenly moving to stand closer to the two men. Dominique hangs back and watches the exchange. Suddenly commotion starts; Dominique has a sudden need to go back inside. She touches Nat's shoulder; Nat turns to look at her and nods her head. Dominique runs back inside. She makes her way back to her room. Most likely they'll be debriefed as soon as they come inside. She's not sure if she's needed or wanted there. She lies down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. She was happy to have the doctor on board but she was still concerned for Clint. He was the only one she truly trusted.

. . .

"Angel, we want you on the bridge," Fury says into his ear piece. Dominique, sound asleep groans and rolls over. All she wanted to do was hide and not have to see "the Avengers". She reluctantly gets up, slings a Mickey Mouse sweater on and slips on her Tom's. She starts walking towards the bridge.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. . ." Dominique puts a hand to her head, just as she thought a headache and fever. 'Oh my god Maria shut up,' she thinks. She takes a seat at the big table and nods at Fury. Both Steve and Dr. Banner are standing around looking at everything. She watches Banner in interest. To the gray of his hair to the nervous way he holds his hands.

"Gentlemen, and lady," Fury says. Dominique rolls her eyes at him. Steve takes out something from his wallet and hands it to Fury. Dominique raises a brow. "Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury says shaking Banner's hand. Dominique watches the exchange.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Banner says. At that Dominique can't help but giggle. They both look at her, Fury with a slight furious look on his face and Banner with a smirk. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind," Fury says. Dominique goes back to being bored.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asks walking around Fury.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Coulson says. For a minute Dominique spaces out only to hear Banner speak again.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to? He asks. Dominique listens on in interest, feeling only vaguely left out but she's used to it.

"How many are there?" Fury asks.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Banner says taking off his coat. Dominique nearly drools, "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" At that Dominique stands up but Fury motions for her to sit down.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury says. Banner takes a quick look at Dominique seeing the furious look on her face as she sits back down.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." She says. As soon as they leave Fury turns to Dominique.

"Is there a reason why you're taking me away from my work?" she asks with bite.

"I want you to be a shadow on this mission. Wherever they go I want you to go to, just in case they need your, um, expertise."  
. . .

Next chapter will come soon! 3

-Angel Brown


	4. Chapter 3 Her Sins, Her Truth

All copyright belongs to the Director, writer, creator, etc. I own nothing of the Marvel world, I am just merely writing fanfiction due to the fact that I can't deny my need.

Well here is another chapter! This one should be fun.

-Angel Brown

In the Eyes of an Angel a Marvel fanfic

Chapter 3 Her Sins, Her Truth

Dominique looks at him with slight Fury on her face. Her "expertise"? She nods her head.

"When are you going to tell them about me, Fury?" She asks standing up. He looks at her.

"When you're needed," he says. She turns around and heads back to her room. On the way she catches a glimpse of Banner's lab, she sees him get right into work, she slightly smiles and hurries on.

"A shadow, a fucking shadow? Why the fuck do I need to go with them everywhere?" she says kicking her door close and falling on her bed. With this last thought she falls asleep.

. . .

"Oh my god Dominique, get up!" Nat says pushing her out of bed. Dominique groans and swings at Nat who retaliates and pushes her again. "Come on we have to go, slip on your Tom's a let's go!" Dominique does as she says putting her hair in a ponytail and following her out. Steve joins them.

"You're going too?" he asks Dominique. Dominique looks at him like a parasite.

"The name's Angel and yes I'm going," she bites at him. He looks at her with slight interest and then focuses on the task ahead. "Where are we going Nat?"

"We found Loki, Clint might with him too," she says. Dominique perks up at that but then looks puzzled.

"Wait, whose Loki?" she asks. Nat rolls her eyes.

"Really, Dom, you need to be debriefed big time, why does Fury have you going if you don't know what's going on?" she asks. It's Dominique's turn to roll her eyes.

"Ask Fury not me," she says.

. . .

"I'm Steve by the way, nice to meet you," Steve says holding out a hand to Dominique. Dominique reluctantly takes it. They're on a smaller version of the helicarrier, and Dominique is strapped in per Nat's instruction.

"My real name is Dominique, Angel is my code name," she says giving him a small smile. He returns it.

"We're almost there," Nat says from the front. Dominique frowns. "I want you to stay on board Dominique." Dominique rolls her eyes and nods her head.

"I know, I know."

"Captain, it's time!" Nat says. Steve winks at Dominique and he's jumping off the plane. Dominique looks after him in awe.

"Did he just . . ."

"Yes, he jumped off," Nat says. "We're almost there, just have to get lower."

"Okay." Dominique says with a tone of uncertainty. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Nat says on the P.A. system. Dominique stands up and stands behind her to see this Loki person or Asgardian as Nat had put it. When suddenly Loki let's off a jet of some kind of blue energy. Nat hurriedly movies the plane to the side only to have Dominique fall sideways. Dominique stands up as soon as Nat balances the plane. Dominique is seething. She watches the ongoing battle between Steve and Loki with intense fury.

"Fuck this," she says and turns around to get down there.

"Dominique no!" Nat says but it's too late. Dominique has jumped off the plane only to land swiftly on her feet. Nat watches on with surprise. That jump should have surely injured her but she looked fine.

"Kneel," Loki says holding Steve's head down with his staff.

"Hey horn toad!" Dominique yells. Loki looks at her with mild interest only to be hit by Steve.

"Dominique get out of there!" Nat yells into her ear piece. Dominique sighs. She starts off in a run and then with sudden agility leaps in the air and does a somersault to hit Loki in the head.

"I didn't know you could fight," Steve says but Dominique is already moving with sudden grace as Loki tries to hit her. A vicious smile on her lips she hits him again. Rock music starts playing on the PA system as Steve is knocked off his feet and Dominique is standing behind Loki. She looks up at the plane wondering what the hell got into Nat's head when she sees him, Iron Man. He lets off a burst of fire from his hands directed at Loki, she jumps aside to land on her hands only to be at eye level with Loki who had fallen back. For a split moment they just look at each other and she sees how handsome he really is. He has a slight smirk on his face when suddenly he gets up and she does the same.

"Make your move Reindeer Games," Tony says. Dominique can't help but feel slightly bewildered with everything. The way he had looked at her was unsettling. She watches him with interest, wondering what madness could be going on in his head. Loki let's his appearance change and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

. . .

"What the hell was that? You know Fury is going to have my ass if he finds out what you did! And since when do you fight like that?" Nat says as they head back to the Helicarrier. Dominique isn't listening though she's watching Loki like Clint would, like a hawk. And he's looking back at her with the same mild interest.

"Quit looking at me like that," she says suddenly. Loki looks almost taken aback but composes himself in time to smirk at her. She frowns. "Nat calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Nat is in hysterics going on about how Dominique isn't allowed to do anything without permission.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nat, you're not my mother?" Dominique says getting irritated.

"Who is your mother?" Dominique looks at Loki but he hasn't moved or said anything. She looks at Steve but he isn't looking at her. Did she just hear that in her head? She stares intently at Loki, he stares back.

"I don't like it," Steve says to Tony.

"What, rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony replies.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Tony asks. Dominique can't help but smirk at the exchange.

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle," Tony says. 'Oooh,' Dominique thinks.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

"Where's this coming from?" Nat says as suddenly lightning strikes. Dominique looks at Loki who has suddenly come to life.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve says but Dominique knows better. She remembers reading about it.

"Oh no." she says, Loki looks at her.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki says.

"Nat it's. . ." But before Dominique can finish her sentence they hear a thud. And then Tony puts his mask on and opens the carrier. Dominique frowns. "Mr. Stark!" But there he is, Thor in all his might. He looks dead at Loki, hits Tony in the chest with Mjolnir and grabs Loki and he's off. Tony follows and then so does Steve. Dominique looks uselessly at Nat who shakes her head.

"No, Dominique." Dominique sits back down.

"Are they going to be okay?" She asks. Nat looks at her.

"Yes, they are. Let's just focus on finding where they went, okay?"

"Okay."

. . .

Eventually they found them: Tony, Steve, and Thor who had agreed to join them and take Loki back to the Helicarrier. Dominique was unsettled at the sight of two Asgardian Gods. As soon as they landed she ran straight to her room. She didn't want anything to do with them anymore. She shouldn't have lost control like that and shown what she can do, Fury told her never to show what she can do and she hadn't until tonight. If she showed her true self, they would think her a monster, more than they already do. If she showed her wings, they wouldn't know what to think of her anymore.

. . .

And so that ends chapter 3, any idea of what I mean by wings? I'm happy about how this is turning out.

-Angel Brown


	5. Chapter 4 In the Eyes of the Wounded

All copyright belongs to the Director, writer, creator, etc. I own nothing of the Marvel world, I am just merely writing fanfiction due to the fact that I can't deny my need.

A/N: Here is chapter 4! Sorry for the long wait, I fully appreciate you all waiting and please R&R! Thank you!

In the Eyes of an Angel a Marvel fanfic

Chapter 4 In the Eyes of the Wounded

Angel never liked her wings, she hated them, loathed them with a fury that caused damage. They always came out when she was hurt or angry so she tries her hardest not to get too mad. That's why she never fights, she's not there to fight or train. She's there to persuade.

"Angel we need you," Agent Hill says into her ear piece. Dominique sighs.

"Why?"

"Don't ask why, Fury wants you up here," she says to Dominique. Dominique rolls her eyes, gets up, and heads on down. It's when she crosses his path that she sees it again. He said his name is Loki, but those eyes are mesmerizing, the eyes of the wounded. The way he looked at her was unsettling enough. It was as if he could see straight through her, like he knew all her secrets and maybe he did. She passed by them trying to seem like she didn't care but those eyes, those ice blue eyes were getting to her. She was starting to think . . . he was attractive. And that was the last thing she wanted to think.

By the time she got to the main deck, she was confused as to what she was feeling. It was as if she had the urge to go and see him, to see Loki, but she knew she shouldn't.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury says talking to Loki. They are all sitting at the table watching the ongoing interrogation. "Ant, boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me," Loki says and it's the most words Dominique has heard come from his mouth and she was captivated.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki says looking towards the camera. She looks at Banner and then at Nat.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate," Fury says. "You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is," she watches the screen with interest. Loki, a God, to behold so much pain and hate, has he ever known true love?

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner says. She can't help but smirk.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve says. She looks at him and his star spangled suit, trying hard to stifle a laugh. "So Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect for the Tesseract," Thor says.

"An army from outer space," Steve says in disbelief. She looks at Thor.

"Do you know why he is doing this?" Dominique asks. Thor looks at her a bit startled.

"I do not know for certain but I suspect it is revenge on my part," he says. Dominique thinks and then speaks up again. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"Dominique, no, that is too dangerous," Nat says. Dominique looks at her pleadingly. But then there's silence no one says anything until:

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Banner says. Everyone looks at him.

"Selvig?" Thor says.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner replies.

"He's a friend," Thor says. Nat takes one look at Dominique and sighs.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Nat looks at Dominique and sighs again. But . . . no.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve says. But Dominique isn't listening, all that's on her mind is Hawkeye.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him," Banner says and Dominique suddenly feels offended as if she was the one he was insulting but it wasn't, he was talking about Loki.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor says looking at Banner.

"He killed 80 people in two days," Nat says and Dominique can't help but silently giggle.

"He's adopted," Thor says.

"Why are you here?" Steve asks looking at Dominique. Dominique frowns and looks at Nat.

"I'm just a shadow," she says. Steve looks at her with vague interest making her feel uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" Thor asks.

"Dominique, but they call me Angel," Dominique says. Thor smiles.

"That is a pretty name," Thor says and Dominique can't help but blush a little.

Stark comes in and starts talking about the "mission" when Dominique decides that it's her time to sneak off. As she does so, her first objective was to go back to her room but her footsteps had her heading towards where Loki was being held. With no one around he was alone. She approached him slowly and cautiously, he wasn't looking at her but at the opposite wall and she observed him. From his long black hair to curvature of his jaw, it was when she got to his eyes that she jumped back, because he had been watching her as well.

"Not many beings can sneak up on me like that," he says. Dominique takes a deep breath and goes closer to the enormous cage.

"Is that a good thing?" she asks him suddenly right in front of him on the other side of the glass. She traces the glass to where his eyes would be and he's watching her, mesmerized.

"I do not know. But you are captivating, is there a chance I could see those wings?" he asks. And then Dominique is withdrawing, crossing her legs and sitting on the floor.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"Barton," he replies. Dominique nods.

"That makes sense," she says and they just stare at each other for a long time. And then Dominique is pulling up the back of her sweater and two ebony wings come stretching out of her back. Magnificent in length and smooth in appearance. Loki watches on with interest and can't help but be slightly captivated.

"You are magnificent," he whispers under his breath but Dominique hears it and she blushes. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No." And then Dominique is drawing closer and closer to the cage, Loki is watching her with mild interest. She puts her hands against the cage and so does he. She can't help but smile.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have captivating eyes?" she asks him. He smirks at her and shakes his head.

"No."

"Well you do."

. . .

A/N: Thank you for reading! Check out my Harry Potter fanfics if you are into that, especially my new Violet Nights! So R&R!

-Angel Brown


End file.
